


Not ready to be found

by Dezee_Mils



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is as old as Neverland herself, if she is a she. She prefers female.<br/>She is but a spirit. She fell to earth as a star. Fueled by her precious naive magic, Neverland grew from the reminisce of her last physical being.<br/>She was lonely. For centuries. Which could be longer with NEverland's time.<br/>Until she met a boy name Malcolm.<br/>He'd visit Neverland in his sleep. He'd visit her. She'd manifest as his age counterpart. They'd play for hours.They grew up together. The only aging beings on the island.<br/>Until something dark happened that took her Malcolm away from her forever.<br/>Now the days seemed longer as roughly 20 years passed. The finally her Malcolm returned. But he wasn't Malcolm anymore.<br/>He was Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Neighbothood.

**Author's Note:**

> The Titles of the chapters and the contents are heavily based on Troye Sivan's album Blue Neighborhood.  
> http://anotherao3story.tumblr.com/

  ****

I am nothing.

I am everything.

I am but a spirit.

Tethered to a stupid island.

Many many  years ago I plummeted to this planet. I was lost. I was scared. I only knew my purpose. It was a barely detectable jumble of words and sounds.

It took me centuries to learn what it meant.

As i tried to figure it out, the rock I’m attached to grew into an island. Creatures took form and this magical realm developed around me. It was beautiful. It was wild and chaotic yet balanced. Everything knew it’s place.

Except me.

I am nothing.

I am everything.

I am but a spirit.

There was birds, trees, fruit, fish, hogs, vines, crabs, waters, beaches and lagoons. I am none of these.

Not far from my lovely island, a small kingdom of Mermaids settled. They were truly beautiful creatures. Their tail iridescent, their hair every shade of brilliant. Their voices, oh their voices. Upon full moons when my power was at it’s peak, i’d manifest myself and i’d lay on the sea weeded rocks and hum melodically with them.

They have told me many stories. I have told them many as well. The call me το αsidere lapsa perierat habitator insulae which means the fallen star who lives in the lost island. The younger ones of their mass call me amicae, which means lost girl. I guess that fits me. I’ve been in the realm for as long as i can remember and yet i still consider myself lost around it.

I was very alone.

For a long time.

Until he came.

The first lost boy.

His name was Malcolm.

 


	2. YOUTH

  ****

He was about 10 when he first came to neverland. He was hungry and dirty. The closer I got to the boy the stranger a feeling i felt. It felt like i was new again. It felt like time didn't exist. His hair was dark and matted and his clothes were almost nothing but rags. He came closer to the ocean where I spent most of my time being a wave. The sun was setting and the sun was reflecting the water so it looked dusty red.

The boy, not caring if his clothes got ruined, more ran into the water. I crested over his head and he giggled. I picked up the current a bit as he waded deeper into the water. His laughter was as beautiful as the mermaids full moon song.

Speaking of, the boy stopped where he was, floating, looking out into the deeper water. I could see one, Iyla. She was singing to him. Telling him to come deeper, past my reach. He started to swim closer to her. She swam up to him and reached out her hand. With the wide eyes of anyone induced by a mermaid he reached. But the moment he touched her fingertips, she dragged him under.

In panic i went below the water in search of the boy. HE was panicking now, struggling for air. I sent a strong current towards Iyla, knocking her off her corse. I reached for the boy and pulled him up with me. He was still panicking when I placed him on the shore. He coughed and sputtered to remove the air.

“Who are you! What do you want!” HE said weakly under the darkening sky. I manifested in a little girl and emerged from the water.

“Hello.” I spoke. My voice was lower than his. But sweeter like the mermaids.

“You saved me?” I nodded. I went closer to him. I sat on the sand beside him and watched.

“Who are you.” HE asked again. I shrugged.

“I don’t have a name.” But I remembered something. “But the mermaid's call me Amicae.” He squinted at the odd name.

“ Ah me kay?” I nodded.

“And what is..your name?” I asked him.

“My name is Malcolm.” I smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you, Malcolm. Do you want to play?” But an odd rumble emitted itself from his stomach.

“Actually, can I eat first?” I tilted my head.

“Eat?”

“Like...food?” I thought back to all the things animals have eaten. What would be suitable for my boy.

“There are berries not far from here. Could you eat those?” HE nodded and stood up.

“Oh yeah. Which way are they? I’ll race you!” He laughed again, making me smile. He got up and I pointed along the beach to a small opening.

“Turn into there. Then there is the grove.” He reached a hand out to help me up. I took it and was pulled me onto my feet. BUt he looked down at me, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

“Aren’t you gonna put on your clothes?” I looked down. I was was still nude. I looked at what he was wearing. It didn’t look comfortable. So I changed both our clothes. I was in a silvery dress matching my eyes and shorts underneath. HE was now clad in a nice white shirt and trousers that ended above her knees. We both had our feet had stayed barefoot.

“Woah! You have magic!? That’s so cool. You better not cheat though. Ready, set GO!” HE shouted as he ran  where i pointed. I waited for what was going to happen next. He turned around.

“C’mon! Amicae!” HE waved his hand at me. I finally understood. I ran after him. He waited until I caught up to me before he started running again. He was fast. But I kept up easily. When we turned into the jungle he stopped in awe. I created this meadow one spring. This area of the island was colourless.

“What’s safe to eat?” HE asked.

“What do you mean.”

“Any poisonous ones?” I shook my head.

“”I created this island myself. Nothing here is poisonous.” With that he ran to the nearest bush and took handfuls of berries and stuck them into his mouth. He ate handful after handful until his chin was blue and his fingers red. He turned to me and smiled before laying down on the ground. I went and laid next to him.

“What does Amicae mean?” HE asked.

“Lost girl.”

“Guess that makes me a lost boy, huh?” I nodded.

“The very first.”

 


	3. FOOLS

It’s been a couple years since Malcolm came to Neverland. He leaves after a few days to return to his realm. In his realm, he only leaves for the night. Here on Neverland it’s weeks. That means he also stays here for a few weeks. It doesn't matter. Finally after centuries, time had meaning.

Now he is 13 years old and he decided to grow his hair out to his shoulders. I grew up to to match him. It’s fun to grow up.

We have made a homestead in the north eastern part of the island. There was a great storm one night Malcolm wasn’t here. Lightning struck a tree. WHen Malcolm came we hollowed it out. Beneath it was a small cave system. We made different rooms, a parlor, a restroom, a kitchen and bedroom. We didn't think we needed to set up two if Malcolm was the only one who slept. WE made everything by hand. We made the bed with bird feathers and the covers from a bear we hunted. We used everything we could from the bear. The bones are unteisials, fur for warmth. I told him if we were to kill, we shouldn’t waste anything. Make the death worth something. When he left I spent days carving a stove out of a rock in the kitchen.

Ok I cheated and used my magic. But without him there I made a basin out of sea shells. I enchanted a few conch shells to glow for light. I made the little things i know he would forget. I even made a chess board out of wood. He’d need to help me carve the pieces though. I couldn’t remember how he described them.

“See this small one? That's a pawn. It can only move one square at a time. And attack diagonally.” IN his hand was a small smooth figure, the size of his thumb. HE picked up another one. “This is a knight. It can move two forward than 1 left or right. It’s shaped like a horse head.” As he finished the pieces I painted them and set them up as he told me too. We kept like that until we finished.

“All done! Do you want to play, Malcolm?” He just watched me. for a moment, staring. After a while i asked him something.

“Why are you staring, Malcolm?” His cheeks redden a bit.

“Oh...sorry Ami. I was just thinking.”

“About what, Malcolm.” He shrugged.

“Some boys in my village. They make fun of me for some things.”

“Why would they do that? Thats mean.” He shrugged.

“I don’t know. But they’re older. About 16. They asked me if i’ve ever..”

“Ever what?” His cheeks turned red again under his dirty face.

“Kissed a girl.” I tilted my head.

“Oh! I know what that is!” He looked shocked.

“You do?” I nodded.

“Wait here. I’ll go get it!” I ran into the bedroom and looked in a chest. The mermaids have asked me this before. And they gave me one. I found the small metal cup and clutched as I ran back to Malcolm.

“You want it?” He shrugged.

“You’re my friend though. It’ll be weird.” I shook my head.

“Nothing can be weird with you, Malcolm.”

“Okay..” He said reluctantly. I took his hand in mine and held his index finger. I placed the small thimble on his finger.

“There. A kiss.” I smiled at him, returning to my chair.

“C’mon Malcolm. Let’s play.” I stayed staring at me still.

“What’s wrong now, Malcolm?”

“That wasn’t a real kiss.”

“Then what is?” He got out of his chair and walked beside me, offering his hand. I took it carefully and stood up.

“Malcolm?” He looked me in the eyes carefully, as if deciding something. Before he closed his eyes and leaned down.

It was weird.

His dry lips were just touching mine.

I liked my kiss better.

He pulled away and ran a hand through his dirty hair.

“I like yours better.” HE repeated my thoughts back to be. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” He looked back down to his hand with my kiss. He placed it back on my hand.

“Here, a proper kiss.” I saw something in his eyes i couldn’t decipher quite. “Let’s go to bed. I’m tired.” HE began to walk to his bedroom but looked back. “Well?” I was confused.

“I don’t sleep, Malcolm.” He shrugged.

“It’s a cold night.” With with that I complied and followed him to his room. He washed his face in the basin I carved and changed his shirt into a cleaner, longer one. I looked at my own clothes. I was fairly dirty too. I just waved my hand a was cleansed and clothed in a long shirt like Malcolm.

The idea of sleep, of dreaming was a phenomenon all its self. Spending hours sitting still, thinking, dreaming. I wish i could dream.

“You coming, Ami?” He slipped under the rugged covers. I followed his actions. laying straight next to him. We sat there in silence. I almost thought he was asleep.

“This isn’t fun.” He chuckled.

“It’s sleep. It’s never fun.”He turned towards me and I mirrored him. “C’mere. It’s cold.” I lifted his arm and beckoned me closer.

“Malcolm, I don’t feel cold.” I sighed as i rolled closer to his chest. I took a breath as he relax, throwing his arm over my shoulder. He kinda stunk. Forest and sweat and dirt. But his breathing slowed eventually and his arm went slack. He looked ten again. He looked at peace. Lately he hasn’t been smiling as much. Or laughing. I love his laugh. Even still.

I licked my lips and i tried to relax. I shifted a bit, knowing i’d be here for a while. He tightened his arm and pulled me closer. His nose was touching mine. I stopped breathing and stared at his closed eyes. I stayed like that until sunrise. I could feel him start to wake up. I thought for moment before quickly pressing my lips to his. His eyes fluttered opened and he pulled away. He studied my face for a moment before smiling at me.

After that he ended up staying for 3 months. It was the longest he’s ever stayed. Almost the entire time we played pirates. He made a hat with a parrot feather and a sword out of wood. We only stopped at night because the Mermaids would start singing. It was the best time of my life.

And sadly the last time i would see him for 7 years.

I waited in our home for months. Waiting him to slide down and ask for my treasure. Or to trade kisses again.

Months turned to years and I felt myself fade again. I became a sad cloud over Neverland. I believe this is what you’d call a broken heart. I felt forgotten.

I was a lost girl again.

 


	4. EASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter get a bit physical, but not enough to change the rating. It isn't smut. Just what would lead up to it, heavy kissing, some touching. Nothing terrible.

It seemed like forever it spent in darkness. Sometimes my clouds parted, letting the animals and plants relish in the sun. Unintentionally, I felt my body grow and change with time, as Malcolm would. It was a big change. I didn’t grown much taller, but my chest began to swell and my hips curve. I started to look differently than Malcolm. He was long and tall and thin.

Malcolm.

It’s been so long. I miss him so much.

I’ve stayed manifested just incase he ever comes back

I’ve started daydreaming about him in my hammock, imagining what he’d look like now. Has he cut his hair? Did his freckles disappear? Is his laugh still as beautiful as before? Would he want to kiss me?

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” I turned to the voice and fell out of the Hammock. I try standing up but got tangled in the pieces of my dress. It was a humid day and I didn’t want everything sticking to me. So I wore a fairly light dress, haltered and cut up to my thigh. It had cuts in the side too. It was a lovely blue.

When I finally stood I looked at him.

He was taller, a bit taller than me. His hair looked lighter and shorter (thank goodness). His face was more angled and scruffy with hair.

But it was him

“Malcolm!” I ran over into his arms! I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped a bit. Ok maybe not a bt. MAybe too high. But, surprisingly he wrapped his arms around my thighs and caught me. He spun us around, causing me to giggle, followed by his laugh.

Oh hs laugh. It was lower now, more in his throat. I  beamed down at him, bring a hand to his cheek.

“‘I’ve missed you.” I whispered. He smiled back and slowly let me down.

“I’ve missed you, Ami.” His hands fell to where they settled at my bare waist. “You’ve changed.” I nodded as he looked at me again. He ran a hand through my hair and caught the feather. “You’ve got a feather in your hair!” He chuckled.

“Well, you’ve changed too.. You’ve grown up.” With that his smile dropped.

“No..no i didn’t. I’m still young! I’m still a child! I’m still a kid.” He pulled away and yelled. When he calmed down he saw my slightly frightened face. Little scares me. Neverland spent too long in the dark. New creatures started to appear.

“Ami, I’m so sorry I scared you! Darling, forgive me?” Darling? He’s never called me that.

“Uh..yeah. I forgive you, Malcolm.” I smiled him and hugged him again. “C’mon! Lets go play by the waterfall. We can climb it again! Race!” I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling it along. “C’mon, Malcolm.” As i turned i saw him frowning, but he quickly smirked and followed me. We talked the way there. He asked about neverland. But did i have a lot of stories. I told him of the New inhabitants on the island. They are a beautiful tribe of colours. This feather is a symbol of peace. NEver once did he speak about where he was. I didn’t ask. I didn’t want to ruin the fact he was back.

“We’re here, Malcolm.” The waterfall was surrounded by a large pond circled by rocks then south from which we came the river flowed from it. I went to the to dip my toes in the water. It was warm, but cool enough to contrast the hot air. I started to untie my dress top when Malcolm stopped me.

“Woah there, what the hell are you doing?” I looked at him oddly.

“I can’t swim in my dress.”

“You can’t swim nude either.” I was still confused. We had many times before. It wasn’t any different. “Things have changed, Ami. So you can’t swim naked.” I understood.

“Fine. Turn though. I like this dress. I want to keep it.” He put his hands in the air as he turned around. He stated untucking his shirt to pull of. I took off the rest of my dress and folded it on a rock.  I put on short pants and a short halter. I turned in time to see him pull his shirt of his head.

It was a weird feeling. He physically hasn’t changed. Still tall, long and thin. But seeing him now was just...breathtaking.

He finished messing with the cuffs of his pants before turning back around. He paused too, staring. Was he feeling it too? The breathtakingness.

I walked back to him and took his hand. When I looked up into his eyes i..I’ve never noticed how beautifully green they are. I saw his eyes droop a bit before starting me in the eyes. Maybe we were to close for comfort. Maybe we weren’t close enough.

“Let’s swim, Malcolm.” It came out as more of a whisper. I pulled his hand with me as we waded into the water. I dove under water once we were up to our tummies. When I resurfaced, Malcolm was nowhere to be seen.

“Malcolm? Where are-” I felt a pair of arms grab my knees, lifting me out of the water and dropping me. As I resurfaced, Malcolm was laughing hysterically. I playfully splashed a handful of water at his face. He whipped his eyes and smiled, diving after me again. I went under to see where he went. I couldn’t see him again. I surfaced again and turned around, getting squirted in the face with water. I squealed and i lashed out to whatever was in front of me. I hit flesh and caused a yelp.

“Hey! No hitting!” He laughed as he held my wrist. I wiped my eyes and squinted at him. I tried to pull my arm back, but he pulled me closer. His eyes were green with mischief. He held tight to me and dunked me in the water. I got away once, making it to where my knees were out of the water, but he pulled me back by my waist. I turned around and grabbed his face. Determined to get out of his playful hold, i pressed my lips to his. He froze, letting his grip go limp. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him under water. I swam away as quick as i could. I was close enough to the waterfall i ducked under the stream and t the stone shelf that was there. It was freezing back here. The walls chilled and slimy. But you could touch the bottom here. I would see him standing through the mist. He slowly though and made his way to the waterfall. He also ducked under and appeared before me, in the cold cave.

“There you are.” His wet hair was plastered to his forehead. I reached forward to brush it off to the side. He wade closer to the shelf and pushed himself up next to me, sitting.

“I’ve really missed you, Ami.”His shoulder was brushing mine, giving me goosebumps.

“I’ve missed you too, Malcolm. It’s been lonely here.” I looked down to our feet in the water. He reached and cupped my cheek with his hand.

“I’m here now.” He turned me to look at him. His stare was intense. He licked his lips and looked down at my lips.

For some reason i was suddenly impatient as i put my hand on her neck and pulled him the rest of the way. He started moving his lips, caressing mine. I copied his actions and kissed back. It was slow, it was sweet. My hand traveled down his chest, tracing patterns. His hand went to my hip, tracing circles.  I turned to sit more on my hip, facing him more. His tongue swiped at mine. I swiped back. He reached further down and squeezed my bottom, causing me to gasp. He took that opportunity to kiss my tongue. He played with my tongue, exploring my mouth. I wanted to as well. I pushed back. We played for a moment. I had almost forgotten his hand on my bottom. AS we continued our kissing, his hand on my bottom traveled down on my thigh and grabbed my knee. He pulled over to the other side of his lap.

Our lips parted at this. He looked up at me. I ran my hands through his curling hair. He let out a moan. That excited me. He closed his eyes as he placed kisses around my mouth. His kissed trailed down my jaw on to my neck. His hands were running themselves along my sides, along my bottom. His tongue traced a stripe along the hollow of my neck to the other side. Me pressed a soft kiss at the ajoinment of my neck and jaw. I let out a little sigh. I felt him smile and do it again, letting it linger. He grazed the sensitive area with his teeth, causing me to shutter. He started kissing it again, sucking at it. He bit there again and I let out a weird sound. It was followed by a  whispered “Malcolm.”

I felt Malcolm’s grip tighten. He ran his hands up my chest and to my shoulders, pulling away. I looked at him, wondering why he stopped.

“I’ve waited so long for this. I want to take my time, with you. I don't’..no, i can’t rush with you.” There was something he wasn’t telling me. I could feel the distress.

“Malcolm...what’s wrong. Why were you gone so long.” He went completely still. He stayed like that several minutes. He drew in a long breath before speaking again.

“I’m married.” Now I stilled for a few moments.


	5. TALK ME DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far. Topped off at 2005.

“Married?” He slowly nodded. “You’re so young.” He sighed.

“Her parents required it. They already hated the fact we…”He looked away, feeling ashamed.

“Malcolm, you can tell me.” I could tell he wa close to tears. His adam's apple was starting to bob.

“She’s pregnant, Ami. She’s having a baby, my baby.” At that moment I don’t know how to feel. I wanted to feel betrayed, hurt. 

“How long have you known.” 

“She is 2 months along. She found out last week. Tonight was our wedding night…” He started crying.

“I’m a coward. I’m such a coward. My child isn’t even born and i’m giving up on it.” I pulled him into my chest, his body rocking with sobs.

“You are not a coward, Malcolm.” I rubbed his back, kissing his head. It was silent with his sniffles. Then i had a brilliant idea.

“What if  _ we  _ have a baby.” He looked at him.

“No.no..I just said i wanted to-”

“You can leave that baby with his mother. You and I can have our own family right here, in Neverland. You never have to leave again.” He contemplated.

“Can you even have children?” I never thought about that.

“Why not. What do we have to do?” He shook his head.

“No. I’m not doing that to you.This was all a bad idea.” HE pushed me off of him and he slipped back into the water. 

“Wait, Malcolm-”BUt he already went through the waterfall. I have been around long enough to know what mating encases. I don’t understand. I went through the water as well and looked for him. It was getting dark now. We had to get inside.  _ He’d,  _ be out.

“Malcolm, where are you!”I yelled for him. I looked at the shore and he was tugging his shirt over his chest. “Malcolm, “ I ran to him.” We must hurry, we cannot be outside.” HE looked at me oddly.

“I can’t...I gotta go-”

“You won’t make it in time. We have to get back to the camp. “ I took his hand and tried to lead him home. I waved my hand to clad myself in a green dress. I could see the sun nearly disappearing under the horizon. Oh no, we won’t make it.

“Ami, I don’t see the urgency. What the-” In front of me, those glowing eyes appeared.

“ _ Who's this, Amicae? A gift?”  _  I pulled Malcolm behind me.

“Go away, Shadow. This island is as much his as it is yours. HE is here because I’m allowing it.” I felt Malcolm squeeze my hand.

“ _ He is almost fully grown, Amicae _ .”

“His spirit has never grown up.” The shadow circled us.

_ “He’s to be a father.” _

“How do you know that!” Malcolm shouted. I reigned him back.

_ “Children can’t have children, Amicae. It’s against the rules.” _

“My island, my rules, Shadow. Now leave him alone.” The shadow lost intrest in me,

_ “Peter.” _

“Who?”

_ “That was your father's name, correct.”  _ Malcolm got free of my grasp.

“Don’t you  **dare.** “Malcolm challenged. Shadow put his hand up in the air.

_ “Didn’t he give you a nice little Pan flute.”  _ I touched Malcolm's shoulders.

“What is it talking about.” The shadow made a chuckling sound.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Malcolm Piper.” The shadow turned and flew out into the night. I was hasty in grabbing Malcolm and teleporting us into the center of camp. Malcolm ripped his hand from me.

“What the hell was that! Did you make that!”He shouted. He looked frightening. His green eyes darkened with rage. I shook my head.

“No. I didn’t make that..”

“Explain.”His tone was cold now. I took in a shaky breath and told him the story of when he was gone.

“I think the proper word is depressed. You just never came back. It was almost a century, Malcolm. My mood affected the island… I sorta lost touch with it. I stayed human more. In case you came back.” I started. His face was still undecidable. I continued.

“Other things came to be here. I thnk i thought of what your village would be like. Just a fleeting thought. The tribe to the north slowly appeared. They were here and established as if i had created them with the rest of the island. I do not understand how or why, but it just happened. Neverland was a dark place for a long time. The young ones in the tribe started to see shadows, monsters in the trees. This place was built on imagination. Many shadows appeared. Some were kind, some not so much. But all of these were created out of fear. One was not.”

“The one we met.” His voice was soft now. As was mine, suppose. 

“He was intentional. But he turned on his creator. He ripped his own shadow, his soul, from his body.” I think I was shaking now. It was a day of celebration. The full moon. Shadow had just grown angry.

“Why?” I scoffed.

“Why not. He said why not.” I crossed my arms. “Malcolm, I can’t destroy him. It’s not in my power to destroy, only create.”

“Then create something stronger to kill the bastard.” I yelled.

“I can’t.”

“Why not! Why can’t you make something bigger, better than him! He’s a god damn shadow, AMicae!” His face was starting to turn red as he talked with his hands. I couldn’t take it.

“I’m not losing a piece of me! Malcolm, I cannot darken my heart for any reason. I cannot damn myself and my powers and this island. If I went dark, so will this island. I cannot let that happen. This island is part of me. If it goes dark it will die, I will die. I’m not changing any part of me. There’s this voice inside, that's eating at me! I must stay good. I must stay pure hearted. If I don’t, everything will be destroyed. “ I was shaking now, my fists clenched. I have never exploded like that. I didn’t like. Malcolm just stayed there standing, deciding what to say.

“Then I’ll kill him.”

“Malcolm, no-”

“If you are too weak to do it, than I will. Tell me how, and I’ll rid this island of this fiend and we can have our family.” I shook my head. I just got him back. He’s been here for just hours and it feels likes he’s about to leave all over again.

“Alright. Alright. But not yet, please.”He crosses his arms, raising a brow.

“And why not?” I took a breath, bring a hand to his cheek.

“I just got you back. I…”

“You what, Amicae?”

“I wanna hold hands...I wanna sleep next to you...I just wanna be close to you. Just for a moment.” His mesmerising green eyes peered into mine. He was searching for something. HE took a breath.

“And I wanna come home to you. Just let me do this, please.” he brought himself closer to me, touching his nose to mine.

“I…”The pads of his fingers brushed my cheek bones. I tilted my head to look up to him more. HIs eyes were hooded.

“Yes?” I took in a deep breath.

“ M’thing to come back for. Something you want.” His lips brushed mine. I lost my train of thought.

“I’m pretty sure I have all I want right here.”His hands brushed my sides. I shook my head, making a small step backwards.

“No, Malcolm…”I turned around to a giant palm, curling the edges in. I thought some things and the leaf started to glow. Malcolm came from behind me.

“What are you doing?” His arms encircled my waist as he looked into my arms. I felt a weight in my arms begin to grow.

“Shush.” I looked back to the leaves. The light dimmed as something above it, a bulb, started to glow. That bruised, sending a blue dust over the leaves. It glittered as it landed on the leaves.

“Ami...what’s happening.” Malcolm demanded behind me. I focused ahead. AS if naturally the leaves uncurl, revealing a wiggling pink thing.

“Oh my god..”Malcolm gasped and his arms left my sides. In wonder, I reach forward to the pink mass. I poked it with my hand and it started to howl. It was piercing and it scared me, I backed away.

“You made a baby?” Malcolm said from behind. He started to walk forward towards it. He took the screaming baby in his arms. “Shush there. Don’t fuss, now. “He whispered. He started to pat its back and sway back and forth. I calmed down and came closer. The screaming stopped.

“He stopped breathing.” Malcolm started to panic, patting its back. It’s face started to darken to a pale blue. I waved my hand in front of it’s face and it turned pink again, and started to scream.

“Lemme try.” I asked Malcolm. He gave me a look. I pleaded with my eyes and he complied. He laid the warm, tiny thing in my arms. The thing stilled and looked up at me, dark eyes wide. It’s tiny hand reached up and grabbed  piece of hair dangling and pulled. When  pulled it away, it giggled. 

“This is a baby?” Malcolm chuckled.

“That  _ is _ a baby.”His voice feigned amusement. “Why did you do that.” I turned to look at him, the baby still looking up at me.

“I don’t know.” I looked back down to it 

“How did you do it.” I shrugged.

“I don’t know.” I poked the nose of the baby with my finger. It’s nose squished up and it sneezed. I giggled. “What is it’s name?” I asked Malcolm.” I looked at him. He scratched his head.

“I.uh i don’t know. You it’...mother i think. You name it.”

“Are there rules?” Malcolm laughed.

“No there aren’t- well I guess. Is it a boy or girl?”

“I don't know. How do you tell?” Malcolm went a bit pink.

“Well...does it have a...um..extremity?” I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

“Here, give me it.” He waved it over and i placed it in his arms. The baby started to cry again. Malcolm looked uncomfortable as he picked it up and looked at it’s legs.

“It’s a boy, like me.” He clarified, giving it back to me. I noticed the baby started to shiver a bit, his lips turning blue.

“What's wrong, he’s turning blue again.” Malcolm walked over and touched him.

“No, he’s cold. Do you have a blanket or something to wrap him in?” I nodded.

“Yeah. Inside. Let’s go.” I balanced the baby in my arm and took Malcolm’s hand. I tugged him down the stairs and through the overhead. 

“Bit cramped, yeah?” He chuckled when we got to the living area.

“It doesn’t bother me, haven’t changed it much since you left. Only smoothe some of our rough jobs.”We entered he now smooth rock kitchen that was once a shabbily carved room. He chuckled.

“An entire room is a rough job?” I shrugged. I went over to the small bench and picked up a basket weaved by the tribe. It’s base was dark brown but soft green cloth laid on top, as a cover. I rested the small babe on its tummy.

“Goodnight, little Blue.” I kissed his head. I turned back to Malcolm.

“Blue?” I nodded.

“The Mermaids named me αsidere lapsa perierat habitator insulae, it means the fallen star who lives in the lst island.”

“Mouthful.” I nodded.

“The young ones called me Amicae.I call my son Blue, but his name is caeruleis foliis parvis sexus natum.” I looked at the babe and smiled. I turned back at Malcolm.

“What?”

“Tiny blue boy born of the leaves.” His eyes widened more, holding a laugh. He just smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

“If we have more kids, or make them. I’m naming them.” He kissed my nose. “Bed?”I nodded.

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I know things might seem a little rushed. I was going to introduce Blue later, but he just flowed when i was writing this chapter. Hoped you liked it! Comment and leave a kudos and don't forget to subscribe to know when he next chapter is up.


End file.
